The Lone Wolf's Mate
by FandomsByTheMillions
Summary: Yolandi Hall's life is turned upside down when her and her little sister come to the NXT Developmental Center thanks to her little sister running into the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin. When the two get close will she end up pushing him away or will he be able to convince her to stay due to their mating bond? Rated M for language, sex, dark themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Yolandi Hall, or as everyone else usually called her Tora Kamau in the wrestling world, was entering the NXT Developmental Center. She had just gotten cleared for her leg injury from her last match in CZW and had announced that she was leaving for NXT after she won the match. She had a feeling she'd be a the odd woman out of the place due to her piercings and tattoos and clothes. And maybe even her height she dare say. Yolandi headed to the office where William Regal, a man she knew very well because her father, well stepfather, being the Razor Ramon therefore she knew many wrestlers. She was a bit nervous only since she didn't know what she was going to expect and she knew drama was even in wrestling much to her distaste. The short South African/Welsh woman as immediately hit with smells of mostly dogs and werecats. Her green blue eyes scanned the place and finally found William who then saw her and waved her over to him.

"Hello, dear! Long time no see!" The older man said to the 27 year old with a smile. "Hi, William." Yolandi slightly smiled. "Before we get started, how is your family? Especially your little sister that you're taking care of now?" William asked her with a warm smile. "Amaya is holding up well. Mum and dad are doing great. They're visiting next week. My other sister is getting married soon. And my brothers are doing well," She replied to the grey haired werewolf.

"That's great! Let's go to my office and sign those papers and I'll get Alexa Bliss and Corey Graves to show you around." Her face lit up when he mentioned her old friend Corey. She suddenly felt someone's eyes burning holes behind her practically. She glanced over her shoulder. What she saw a very tall and tattooed male with a piercing stare that could match hers. She shivered slightly and a very quiet purr crawled up her throat. He had a strong dog smell to him and she scrunched her nose up without really meaning too, though. He seemed harmless so far as well.

After signing the papers Yolandi got introduced to Alexa Bliss. She already knew Corey from the indies and they became friends quickly during their indie days. She immediately saw a connection between Alexa and Corey which was more than friends. It was quite adorable too see one of her friends head over heels with a very girly and small girl. So far she loved Alexa and wanted to protect her with all of her heart and body. She was a little shocked she was trusting the smaller girl so quickly. "So how long have you been wrestling, Tora?" The blonde girl with blue dyed at the tips asked the 5'3" new NXT wrestler.

She looked at Alexa for a moment and answered, "Since I was 13 or 14 I've been doing this. And I don't mean amateur wrestling. I mean this kind of wrestling." Corey rolled his eyes and said, "You just got lucky because your step dad's the Razor Ramon." She rolled her eyes back at him and told him, "No actually. He made me work for it. Had the Chyna train me everyday after I was done with my homework which was easy by the way." "More like skipped homework and decided to just train with Chyna saying you did your homework at school." A familiar voice said.

Yolandi turned around and saw Sami and Kevin. She squealed and hugged both males. She said, "I had no idea you guys were here! Why didn't you tell me, you jerks!" She managed to slap both of them beside the head. They both mumbled 'ow' and Kevin replied rubbing the back of his head, "We wanted to tell you but you changed your number. Which I'm guessing is because you-know-who is stalking you again."

She huffed, "He still is. Somehow he found out I'm living down here. So I'm going probably going to crash mostly at one of your guys' houses." Corey immediately declared, "You're staying with Alexa and I until that shit get's cleared up. I don't want that son of a bitch near you or your little sister Amaya." The red and black haired woman put her hands up and spoke, "Alright, alright. Chill. You do realize I can take care of myself though, right?" "Last time that happened you got a concussion and ended up in the hospital because of him." Sami disclosed and she argued, "He caught me off guard. I had no idea he was in my house."

Alexa, the small werefox, frowned at her new friend and vocalized in a soft tone, "Tora. They are right. Just come over to our house with Amaya until things clear up. Please for me and your sister Amaya?" The slightly taller female chewed her lip and internally groaned. "Alright. I swear I've barely known you for two hours and you've become my new soft spot," the werecat mumbled under her breath. Everyone laughed then a girl with blonde hair with two men, a very tall male with blond hair himself, and another who was sort of short and had wild hair came over to them.

"Hey! I'm Carmella and this is Enzo and Cass," She seemed like fun and she could kick it with this Carmella whenever. "Hey, Tora or Yolandi. You can call me whichever you want or make up your own little nickname for me," she replied holding out her hand to Carmella who just pulled her in for a hug. ' _I guess I could use to this_ ,' Yolandi thought with a smile.

 **A/N: Hello! I am Fandomsbythemillions or you can just call me Rebel. This is my first fanfiction EVER. So constructive criticism is welcomed but anything childish or like that in my reviews will be deleted because I go by the quote 'Do no harm but take no shit' and you best believe I won't take shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

After work she, Corey, and Alexa picked up Yolandi's little sister from the new school. When they picked her up from the Amaya's new school her teacher needed her in the office with some other kid's parents with the principal. Amaya had gotten into a fight with the kid, who was a boy shockingly this time. Though he was the one who started it and of course being the sister of a wrestler, Amaya wasn't going to take any shit from this kid or anyone. "Mrs.-" "Miss Hall actually. No way in hell I'm married." She interrupted the principal who looked appalled by her use of language.

Both she and her little sister had their noses scrunched up. The smell of the parents, principal, and the the sixth grader's teacher was disgusting to be honest. "Oh well, _Miss_ Hall, you're daughter-" "Little sister." Both girls corrected. "Right my apologies, this is the fifth time in the two weeks she's been here in because of a fight. We're going to have her expelled from this school. I am so sorry." The male principal told them both. Yolandi raised an eyebrow at the man who didn't really sound too sorry and vocalized, "Okay. Come on, Butterfly let's go home." She led her sister out of the school.

When they got into the car she questioned Amaya, "You remember Corey, right, hon?" She nodded mutely and slightly smiled at him. "Hey, Maya." He smiled back at the small girl. "This is Alexa, Alexa this is Amaya." "Hi sweetie!" Alexa chirped at the young werecat. She smiled back at small werefox. "We'll clean up your cuts at Corey and Alexa's after we pack some clothes and get your bloody nose checked out tomorrow at my work, that sound good?" Her little sister nodded at Yolandi. "So what happened?" "She got into another fight and got expelled since it was the fifth one in the two weeks she's been here. They expelled her. I guess I should get her homeschooled," The slightly heavily tattooed woman responded to the werewolf male.

After packing and making it to Alexa and Corey's house Alexa and Yolandi cleaned up Amaya's cuts and her bloody nose. Corey was getting their guest room together for the sisters. Alexa went to help Corey when they heard a crash in the guest room and the heavily tattooed man to cuss many words. The older sister asked, "Are you okay, Butterfly? I hope you know it's not your fault when those fights went down and you getting expelled." Her little sister smile brokenly and had the same hollow green blue eyes. "I'll be okay, Bumblebee. I just miss Dragonfly a lot." She whispered and tears fell from her eyes. The wrestler plucked her sister from the sink and carried her outside to the couple's porch so they could talk alone for awhile and so she could calm down her sister.

Corey came out an hour later and announced, "Your room is ready and Alexa is cooking dinner right now. Wait am I interrupting something right now?" She laughed at her friend and shook her head, "No. We'll be in a minute." She smiled a bit even though her little Butterfly knew it wasn't a real one due to the look in her eyes. "C'mon let's get inside before Corey locks us out like the dick he is." Both girls started laughing and headed inside. "Alright, kiddo what do you wanna watch? Dinner is going to be done in about two hours." Corey questioned Amaya once they were in the living room and he had the netflix on. "Is House of 1000 Corpses on netflix?" She glanced up at him and Corey was taken back the request but quickly recovered since she was raised by for the most part by Yolandi. "Yea. It's on here." She told him 'thank you' and sat next to her sister she considered her mom practically. They watched the movie either laughing or rooting for the bad guys.

When the movie was over and the food was done they all ate in the kitchen talking and laughing. Yolandi noticed that Maya was quiet for the most part just listening to the three adults talking and laughing about their stories when they were younger. She squeezed her sister's hand and finished up eating and since Amaya was already done she grabbed both of their plates and started washing them. Alexa stood up with hers and Corey's and told her, "I can handle this, Tora." "Are you sure? I mean if I'm going to stay here for awhile I should be doing some work around here." She frowned at the blond young woman who just giggled and shook her head at her.

She sighed, "Alright. Fine. I'll be in the guest room with Amaya then. Thank you. The both of you. It means a lot to me that you guys are letting us stay here until things clear up." The alpha werewolf just pulled her into a hug and stated, "Anything for my best friend." And then Alexa hugged her tightly and pushed the sisters into their new room. They took their showers and got ready for bed. For once they both slept peacefully without worrying about Yolandi's ex husband stalking them or trying to hurt them.

Amaya was in front of Yolandi while they entered the center so they could get her nose checked out since it began bleeding this morning when she was getting ready. The doctor there gladly helped the sixth grader out. "It looks like it's just fractured. I wonder how a 6th grader boy is capable of that, but just keep an eye on it and go to the doctor's sooner rather than later." He suggested to her and smiled at the young girl who jumped off of the little bed and asked if she could look around. "Yes. But try not to get into anyone's way because they are some around here that won't be so nice towards you, Butterfly." The alpha female nodded to her little sister.

She went to find William to ask if it was even okay to have Amaya here until she could get her homeschooling situation figured out. Though she didn't know who could look over Amaya when she things got figured out. ' _I'll just actually ask him if she could be here in the back when she has homework to do when that get's situated_ ,' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard Amaya cried out in pain. She ran to where she heard the pained cry and saw that one tall guy she first saw when she got here yesterday, towering over her baby sister. She immediately felt threatened due to her sister being on the ground and him just staring at her angrily.

"Aye, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded with a hiss the alpha and Enzo was quick to get Amaya out of the way of both alphas who looked ready to fight. "Maybe you should watch your little brat, she's one the that ran into me." He growled at the short punk looking girl. She glared at the guy and before a fight broke out William voiced loudly, "Baron, Tora, don't even think about it. Both of you will be on the sidelines if you too decide to fight." Then he focused on Yolandi, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and followed him to his office.

"I'm sorry about Baron. He's not the friendliest unless Alexa and Corey are around. So he's not usually like this. Now, why is your sister here? I thought she was in school." "She got expelled for a fight. Fifth one in two weeks. She never even started any of them. Can she just please stay here until I figure out her schooling situation and even have her here to do her homework? I'm having her homeschooled soon." She begged her new boss. He exhaled, "Yes. Just make sure Alexa, you, Corey, Enzo, Cass, and Carmella keep their eye on her." She nodded and he excused her from the room. Matt Bloom walked up to her and asked, "Are you ready to train with some of the girls and guys?" "Hell yea." Yolandi grinned and Amaya sat on the bench watching her sister get into the ring with Sami and one girl walked over to sit next to her, "Hey! I'm Bayley!" She smiled at the older female and introduced herself as Maya.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I wanna give a shout out to my girl Kitwritesshit! She actually was the one who inspired me to write this story and helped me with the title of the story! I hope you all love the story so far, if so review please! And if there's something I need to change up or fix tell me without being a total jerk thanks~**

 **Rebel**


	3. Chapter 3

Yolandi had put Alexa into a tight headlock and told her, "Don't be afraid of hitting me, Alexa. I'm far from being made of glass." Once she said that to her, Alexa elbowed her hard in the gut knocking the wind out of her a bit and caused the pro wrestler to let go. Alexa took that time to kick her in the chest. "Damn you are getting better by the minute, darlin'." She complimented the blonde.

"Thanks, Tora!" Alexa smiled brightly and noticed Baron staring Yolandi down. She realized that he either didn't trust her or he had some sort of thing for her or...Could it be? Could she be his mate? Although, she heard earlier when she and Corey came into work from Becky Lynch that Baron and her almost got into a fight due to Amaya running into him on accident. The werefox was going to have a talk with that anger-issued giant werewolf. All of a sudden Alexa was snapped out of her thoughts when her new friend dropkicked her in the chest.

"Keep your head in the game, Bliss. Otherwise it could've been worse if this was a legit match." Yolandi instructed her. Alexa nodded at her and then Matt told Baron to get in the ring with Yolandi to see what would happen. If an actual fight between the two actually starts then they'll probably need everyone in the ring to rip the two apart because Baron was one hell of a strong man and shockingly for Yolandi's height of 5'3" and weight of 130 she was strong as hell as well.

Baron opened his mouth and vocalized his opinion very loud, "Are you sure Matt? She weighs like what, 100 pounds soaking wet? I'm not going against someone I can just take out quickly without a sweat." Corey, Sami, Kevin, and Matt laughed at the tall werewolf alpha. "She's handle guys your height and weight before. Get in the ring. I want to see something." Matt was still laughing and he scoffed at the coach and got into the ring with the very short wrestler. He's never had to fight against a girl in the ring before. Even if it was practice. He hoped Matt had a good reason for this. When he then stared down at the young woman he admitted to himself that she was attractive and when she stood up to him he liked that she could handle herself. Something in his gut was pulling at him to take her right then and there, but was able to hold it back. Though just barely. He also really didn't want to hurt her. Just then without registering it he was knocked down to his knees.

"Pay attention or else you will lose a match very quickly. After all, men your size and weight are much slower in the ring which causes you all to lose." She circled him in the ring like shark. Yolandi observed that he was keeping eye contact with her as much as possible. When he was about to get back up he got a headscissors ddt from her. He growled in frustration that she was just going to wear him down. Baron didn't want to hurt the small werecat but she was pushing his buttons. Though the 6'8" upcoming wrestler didn't realize she was just playing with him now. He also didn't know that she was feeling what he was feeling.

After work Baron tried finding Yolandi to apologize to her and her 'daughter', although Alexa was suddenly in front of him saying, "If you're going over there to say something mean or do anything to Amaya and Tora please don't. They've been through enough. I heard what happened before Corey and I were here-" "Alexa, I'm going over there to apologize to her and Amaya was it?" He asked and she nodded at him. "Good. You really terrified Amaya by the way. It'll take you awhile to make it up to her. And Tora. They're usually tough shells to crack open. Unless you're me." She laughed and he rolled his eyes at his little friend. "Yea, yea. Whatever you say. Let me go over there and apologize to them." She smiled and stepped out of his way and skipped over to Corey's side dragging him to their car.

Yolandi felt someone walking up behind her and Amaya so she whipped around and hit...Baron? "What the hell man? Are you really asking to get your ass kicked more today?" She asked rubbing her temples and almost was able to look eye to him since he was a bit crouched over in pain. Then when he didn't answer she asked, "Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?" She heard him mumbled a reply but couldn't make out what he was saying she inquired, "What was that?"

"I said, I'm sorry for earlier today. Especially you, Amaya. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just in a bad mood this morning and took it out on you and your mom. It was uncalled for." Baron apologized to the little girl and her 'mother'. Both girls started giggling and Amaya spoke up, "You're forgiven. I know you didn't mean to scare me. You seemed upset to begin with. Also I'm not her daughter. I'm her little sister." He blinked at the young girl and then smiled slightly.

"How about we start over and reintroduce ourselves?" The older sister suggested with a slight smile. A spark flickered in her eyes and Baron seem to notice but didn't say anything about it out of respect even though he was very curious and wanted to know why he felt the urge to protect, a bit possessive, and just so attached suddenly to this new wrestler. He just smiled and nodded introducing himself to the girls. He felt like he could let his guard down oddly enough in front of the sisters.

 **A/N: Hey lovelies! I hope you all liked this chapter if so please review and do all that fun stuff to give me some self esteem to continue this cliche and dumb story of mine that's been eating at me forever. I want to thank everyone that's reviewed, followed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me and gives me a bit hope for** _ **The Lone Wolf's Mate**_ ~

 **Rebel**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Three Weeks Later_**

Yolandi and Amaya were at Corey and Alexa's with Baron. We were all watching horror movies since Amaya actually suggested it. Of course Alexa agreed quickly because she wanted her 'little sister' to be happy and watching what she loves. Baron seemed taken back by the twelve year old's request and Corey just laughed, "Get use to it man. She's being raised by Yolandi. These two are more like mother and daughter than Amaya will ever be like her actual mother." The taller and much larger male wanted to ask what Corey meant by that but decided against it.

"Okay what movie is first, kiddo?" Baron questioned Amaya. "Hm, I'm torn between Curse of Chucky and the Conjuring." She replied with a thoughtful look on her face. He thought it was adorable and felt someone leaning against his back, chest first. He slightly turned his head and saw Yolandi peering over his shoulder since he was facing the small eleven year old werecat. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly at him and shook his head, "It's okay, little red."

The two toned hair woman raised an eyebrow at him and he answered without needing her to vocally ask him, "The red dye is only covering up half of your black hair like a hood. And you're small." She rolled her eyes at him and smirked at him, "Whatever you say, Wolfie or does bad wolf sound better or oooh even better the lone wolf?" He scoffed at her, "Don't start with me short stack."

When everyone was done arguing over the movie _and_ Baron and Yolandi's nicknames they settled on watching the Conjuring. In addition to the argument, Baron's new nickname was Big Lone Wolf and Yolandi's was Red Riding Hood. They also added Amaya as their Little One. "Okay can we watch the movie and eat the popcorn and candy and drink soda now?" The 'little family' inquired to the couple they were close to.

The small tattooed alpha werecat started falling asleep on Baron's shoulder with Amaya already passed out on his lap. It made her happy that Amaya was trusting someone so quick. But it made her nervous how both of them started trusting him after him apologizing to them. But she supposed her small sister knowing somehow Baron was having a bad morning and didn't mean snapping at her and Amaya was a good sign. She knew she could trust Amaya's judgement because so far she's always good with seeing a good person and a bad person without knowing them at all. Much like herself until she starts falling in love which were very rare these days.

Baron glanced down and saw both girls passed out on him. He chuckled slightly glancing up at Corey and Alexa. Corey was picking up Alexa gently and questioned quietly, "Need help putting them in their room?" He shook his head at the other werewolf alpha. "I got this. Thanks though. You don't mind me crashing here right?"

"Of course not, Baron. You're always welcome. You know that. You know where the blankets are right?" Corey chuckled along with Baron telling him, "I think they won't let me sleep on the couch once I get them to their room, man." Both of them snickered quietly before Corey left with Alexa in his arms to their room. The lone wolf gently picked up Amaya first after softly moving Yolandi to pick up the small girl. Once he her in the fairly large bed, he silently got the woman he was so drawn to. Something clicked in Baron's head once Yolandi's latched onto him when he plucked her from the couch.

He and Yolandi were mates. He thought it wouldn't happen to him. Yet here he was with her in his arms with her little sister in the bedroom. He felt like they were going to be a nice little family...Maybe grow it a bit. Baron knew they needed to take it somewhat slow though (even though he wanted to take her on that couch). There was something slightly off about his little mate and even her baby sister. It ate at him and he needed to talk to her about it tomorrow or whenever since they had no work for the weekend so they could get to know each other and be more comfortable around each other.

He laid her on the bed to only have Yolandi to pull him onto the bed, "Stay." She mumbled in her sleep. The werewolf chuckled softly and murmured, "Anything for you, Little Red." He kissed the top of both girls head and he noticed before falling asleep that Amaya managed to get between the two.

 **A/N: Aw wasn't this a cute chapter for the most part? Lol. You guys are most likely gonna hate me for the next chapter. It'll start out fluffy then go down a dark path for a couple of chapters so there will be mentions of triggering things like abuse, past drug use (I don't really count marijuana as a drug), incestuous rape, and mentions of suicide and attempted of suicide. I just wanted to give you guys a head up. THERE WILL BE NO FLASHBACKS OF THE RAPE, ABUSE, SUICIDE/SUICIDE ATTEMPT, AND DRUG USAGE JUST MENTIONS. Also this is dated in late 2013 and there will be a time skip. Just not sure where and when. Maybe leave a suggestion?**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Yolandi woke up to the smell of pancakes and giggles from the kitchen. But just Amaya's giggles. Then she heard Baron's voice and his booming laughter. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes walking into Corey and Alexa's kitchen. "Where's Corey and Lexa?" She mumbled tiredly.

Both Baron and Amaya jumped. "Bumblebee, you scared me. They went to iHop I think." Her little sister giggled. "Oh...What's going on here?" Yolandi asked curiously. "Well we were going to give you breakfast in bed, but now you're awake." Baron replied and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Doesn't mean we still can't, Wolfie." She smirked at the tall male. "Whatever, Little Red." He said right back to her. She laughed and vocalized, "You should be watching the pancakes, Wolfie." Baron turned around and saw the two pancakes burning. "Fuck, shit, fuck, shit. Sorry Amaya plug your ears." He panicked and Yolandi came to his rescue.

"Do you even know how to cook, Sasquatch?" She questioned teasingly. "Yes. As a matter of fact I do, Leprechaun." He shot back with a smirk. "Heyyyy, I'm Welsh and South African. Not Irish you meanie." She shoved him playfully which was a good shove and Baron chuckled at his little mate. "Yea, well you're still short." He instantly thought if she knew about their mating bond.

"Blame my mom. She's like five foot." She chortled and beamed at the giant werewolf with an innocent smile. "Yea okay." He mumbled and Amaya spoke up, "Actually her mom is five foot. I would know because I am." She smiled sheepishly at Baron. "Wait you guys are half sisters?" He asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Yea my aunt was her mom and my biological father is her father. Though my aunt had my mom as the legal guardian if she were to die. Since she did my mom took care of her for a year until some stuff happened and I took her in." Yolandi smiled proudly and kissed the top of her sisters head. Baron wasn't going to lie. That was sweet, responsible, caring, thoughtful, and loving of her to do that.

She was blushing a bit as she saw his face turn from dumbfounded to awe. She was still confused to why she felt so safe with Baron and why she felt that she could let her guard down with him. She didn't know how to explain it. There was something different about him. Yolandi wasn't going to lie that she wanted to mate with him. ' _Wait a second. Mate?! Whoa whoa whoa girl stop thinking with your vagina and more with your brain. You just met this hot, nice, and also fuckable guy. Stop it Yolandi Bellona. You're a woman not a horny teenager_ ,' she thought then the inner animal in her snorted and said, ' _ **that's such bullshit. You usually act like a horny teenager. Just not around Amaya. Anyway, think real hard on what your mom said when you were younger. If you ever felt safe, you can let your guard down, the urge to mate, possibly love, feel complete, or anything like that he or she could be your mate**_.'

The older werecat's eyes went wide and then snapped out of her thoughts when Baron inquired, "Are you alright Yolandi? You seem pale all of a sudden." "Yup. Fine. I'm gonna go back into the room and find a show or movie to watch on Netflix after I take a shower I forgot too after work yesterday. You guys can continue cooking and bring the food in the bedroom because we are gonna have breakfast in bed." She smiled tightly and sprinted off to their bathroom leaving a confused Baron and Amaya.

Yolandi slammed the bathroom door and locked it. She needed to take a cold shower and try not to think of the sexual fantasies that were going on in her head. She knew that he'd smell her arousal and it would get awkward since Amaya was here and wouldn't exactly know what's up. She stripped off her clothes after turning on the shower. She pressed her thighs together and needed some sort of release. She growled in frustration and got into the ice cold shower.

Baron could smell Yolandi's arousal and felt his dick getting hard. He bit down on his lip and Amaya got him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay, Baron?" "Yea, Little One. How about you go choose a movie or show to watch while Yolandi's taking a shower and I finish up cooking." He tried reassuring the young girl who just nodded and skipped to the room. ' _Fuck. Yolandi's going to be the fucking death of me,_ ' he thought growling lowly.

He got done cooking the pancakes fairly quick and when he got into the room with the girls plates they were on the bed fighting over what movie to watch. Yolandi's scent of sage, mint, chocolate, and blueberries was intoxicating. He also noticed Little One was in the middle of the bed. He internally groaned but knew it was for the best for now anyway.

Finally they settled on the movie Underworld after Baron took the remote from the older sister and turned on Underworld. They all ate in silence and shockingly Amaya was the first done much to Yolandi's distaste. She had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to be alone with the werewolf at the moment, especially if she's going to start acting like she's in heat. The short woman started eating fast until Baron told her, "Damn. Slow down, Yolandi. I'm not gonna steal your food." He chuckled and that alone provoked her core to heat up again.

She thought, ' _motherfucking whore fuck shit fuck me...Wait no no bad idea. Get those thoughts out of your head!_ ' She coughed and said, "I'm finished. I'll be right back." She got up and went to the kitchen in addition to when she did that Alexa and Corey walked in feeling the sexual tension. Alexa laughed and hummed, "Hey could we borrow Amaya for the day? I mean you can go back to your place and maybe bring Baron with you and you two can get to know each other a little more." She winked at the werecat and the female alpha's face became flush. Yolandi felt someone towering over her and she looked up to see Baron. She swallowed hard when she saw this look in his eyes. Also knowing what kind of guy he was it was too late. If he wanted something or someone he'd get it.

' ** _Maybe this isn't a bad idea. I mean you two are bonded together therefore he couldn't really ever hurt you and he wouldn't do anything to you out of spite. He also seems willing to protect you and Amaya from Makyle and anyone that looks at you two wrong._** ' Oh how she hated it when her inner animal was right. She grumbled and asked Amaya, "Wanna hang out with dumb and dumber today, hon?" She squealed nodding and ran to the room to get ready. "First of all rude and second of all you two can head out. We can take care of her I promise." Corey said though it sounded like he was trying to reassure Baron more than her. This was going to be a long day or two for her.

 **A/N: Heyyyyy! I hoped you liked this chapter since it might mean Yolandi and Baron are going to get together once Yolandi swallows her pride and doesn't push the gentle giant away. And that means smut for you dirty minded readers! Well I believe that's all. Also I do realize I was suppose to put in the dark themes but I got carried away as you can see with other ideas~**

 **Rebel**


	6. Chapter 6

It was painfully silent aside from the part her directing him where her house was. Well it wasn't that silent considering they were riding on a motorcycle. She was practically shaking. Yolandi wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement or both. She could feel him tense up at every time they stopped at red light since her body would press up against his. Though it's not like it was any better for her considering she was wet and whimpering every time her body pressed against his.

Once they were at the house it was dead silent and the two were sitting across each other. Finally after ten minutes of silence she blurted out, "I'm getting water, need anything?" He shook his head and had his arms crossed over his chest. She went into the spacious kitchen and shakily got a cup of water. Yolandi hadn't noticed she was sweating until she touched the back of her neck.

She hadn't realized Baron was behind her leaning against the kitchen island when she was lost in her thoughts that were hell of sinful. ' _I am so going to Hell for these damned fucking thoughts_ ,' she let out a growl. "What's going on with you?" The large werewolf asked making her jump and turn around fast. Now he was closer to her looking down at her. She wasn't sure if she felt safe or intimidated or extremely turned on by the fact he towering over looking at her lustfully.

"Jesus Christ. Baron. Really? Couldn't give me a heads up?" She glanced up at him and then looked to the side away from his eyes. She, out of nowhere, felt him picked her up and it caused her to yelp in shock and wrap her legs around his waist. When she was going to say something to Baron he cut her off by kissing her lips violently, which she responded by kissing back, nipping roughly on his bottom lip. At this moment she realized they were going fuck right then and there and she didn't even care.

Baron sat her on the island in the kitchen and began ripping her top off along with her annoying bra. He felt her pull up his shirt and helped her take it off. He started biting down hard on her neck once more of it was exposed thanks to him ripping off her shirt. She was squirming underneath him whimpering in addition to grasping onto his hair. He grounded his hips against hers and she moaned loudly when his hard large bulge made contact with her core.

He unbuttoned her jeans, shimming them off of her with her sexy black thong tossing them on the floor. He groaned at the sight of her wet cunt and got on his knees. His tongue pressed against her clit causing her almost scream if she hadn't covered her mouth making Baron to growl at her. He inserted two fingers into her tight cunt while his talented tongue worked on her clit. With his other arm he held down her hips, thrusting his fingers hard and fast in and out of her.

Yolandi was trying so hard not to scream so she grit her teeth together whimpering and whining quietly. "Fuck, Baron. Please stop teasing me." She managed to tell the wrestler looking at him now. She was panting and her hair was sticking to her forehead now. He smirked at her while speaking to her, "You're going to have to do more than that, kitten." She made a sound that sounded like a mixture between a whine and growl. God did she need him inside of her. "Baron. Please please fuck me. I need your cock in me. I want you to fuck me however you want." She told him panting since his fingers were still working on her dripping pussy.

"Goddamn you're going to be the death of me." Baron rather snarled. He moved her so she was stomach first on island and yanked his jeans and boxer briefs down enough to reveal his hard cock and felt her push up against him provoking him to grab onto her thick hair and then her neck when her smaller naked body was up against his. He only added pressure on the sides of her neck. Not enough to hurt her of course but enough for her to feel it.

"Watch it." He growled in her ear and then let go of her. He grabbed her hips, pulling himself back and without any mercy entered her roughly inducing a sob of pleasure from his tiny mate. Her nails somewhat scrapped on the marble counter he fucked her fast and brutally on. Bruises were forming on the short woman as Baron pounded into her senselessly. Her moans and screams echo in the kitchen almost making him go over the edge.

Baron felt her hand at her clit and he instantly slapped her ass hard, then hauling her arms behind her back with one arm. The other arm gripped onto her hair now and he had her close to him while he vocally told her, "Don't do that. I'll give you the heads up when you can come. Otherwise you're not coming at all." Just when she thought his cock go any deeper in her hot cunt it did. She screamed, "Baron!" when he brushed her sweet spot repeatedly. She was sobbing in complete ecstasy and close to coming on his hard long and thick cock. He was amazed that she could take all of him and loved hearing her scream his name. The werewolf was loving every minute of this.

"Baron, please don't stop. I'm going to fucking come on your cock." The werecat whimpered and felt tears welling up in her eyes. He was going to come and he told her, "Fucking come on my cock. You wanted this. You're getting it." Her pussy tighten and he went faster and rougher. He threw his head back and gave her one last aggressive thrust when he came inside of her. The strong tattooed male then violently bit down on neck, breaking the skin and tasted her blood in his mouth. She came harshly and screamed in absolute pleasure even though tears came out of her eyes. Baron held her by her waist now, quietly shushing her and rubbed his thumbs gently on her waist. He slid out of her and felt that her body was still shaking from her high and was limp due to that orgasm he gave her.

"Shhh, kitten. I'm right here. Come on. Tell me where your room is and we can go in there and sleep alright?" He murmured in her ear. He wrenched his jeans up and picked her up bridal style. All she did was nod and told him where her room was. He gently kissed her forehead telling her, "Just get some sleep, Little Red."

 **A/N: Well I need to take a shower in cold holy water. For I am a fucking sinner. May God have mercy on our souls. Because clearly I didn't with you guys on this smut. Also I hoped I did a good job considering this is the first smut I have ever uploaded. I'm sort of proud of myself right now. Now what do you think will happen between Baron and Yolandi in the next chapter hmm? What do you guys think? I will also love some suggestions for the next chapter or any future chapter! :D~**

 **Rebel**


	7. Chapter 7

Yolandi woke up about five hours later in her bed with Baron's arm wrapped around her protectively. She smiled faintly, turning around to sort of be face to face with him. She never really checked out his tattoos. The small woman began tracing his tattoos softly. She wondered what the heart on his chest meant. And the lettered ink on his bicep in addition to his sleeve tattoo with the clocks.

"Knock it off. That kinda tickles." Baron mumbled. to her causing her to snapped her gaze to him and stop her movements. "Sorry." Yolandi muttered. He exhaled pulling her on top of him making her wince moderately. He heard the tiny hiss in pain and questioned feeling a bit smug, "Are you okay there, Red?"

"Don't sound too smug, jerk." She buried her face in his chest and mumbled incoherently a question. Baron furrowed his eyebrows asking, "What was that?" The two toned hair woman lifted up her head from his chest and asked, "What are we?" She seemed embarrassed by asking the question.

He sighed, "Since you're always straightforward and surround yourself with those people, I'll be honest. I don't want you to be with anyone else like this. As selfish as it sounds I want you for myself. The thought of someone else having your affections or them touching you like this or seeing you like this makes me beyond pissed off."

Yolandi had put her head back down on his chest and laced their hands together, laughing softly. "And here, I thought I was actually going crazy and I was just in heat." She somewhat joked to the giant she adored. He laughed kissed the top of her head shaking his head, "Agreed. Just minus the whole heat thing." Now that made her roll her green blue eyes.

"What now?" She questioned sitting up on his abdomen. "I think I can think of a couple things. But I think you'd be hungry before any of those." He replied with a wink prompting a blush from her. "I am hungry.." She smiled sheepishly and got off of him carefully. She went to her closet to find her twin brother's shirts. Yolandi found one and looked at it for a moment with a sad smile. ' _You'd be proud of me, Kamau_ ,' She thought.

The tattooed woman suddenly jumped when Baron asked her from behind, "Are you okay?" She pulled on the shirt and said, "One, don't do that, I probably could've hurt you bad and two, yea. Just remembering some stuff and before you ask this was my brother's shirt. Don't need to go all alpha mode on me."

He put up his hands in surrender telling her, "I wasn't going to say anything. I kinda would've guessed it was a brother shirt or friend's. You don't seem like the type to keep exes stuff." He heard her scoff, "Yeah, well most of them were dicks...Anyway, let's go downstairs and find food." She grabbed his hand and led them out of her room, to the kitchen where her clothes were all over the floor with his shirt on the floor as well."

"Well damn." Both of them said with a bit of shyness in the voices. "Uh, I'll be back. I'll be putting these in the laundry room. Goddammit Baron, you ruined one of my favorite shirts." She picked it up and all he did was laugh at the ripped clothing item. She grabbed her jeans and thong muttering to herself as she went to the laundry room that resided downstairs.

Yolandi came back to find her tall hipster Frankenstein on tranquilizers looking through her fridge while drinking out of the orange juice bottle. She face palmed and said, "Yeah just make yourself at home, Frankenstein.." It made him jump this time around and almost spit out the juice and drop the bottle as well. "Jesus fucking Christ, Yolandi." "Not fun is it?" She smirked, hearing him mumbling things about her under his breath.

"Find anything good, though?" She asked him walking to him peering at the fridge. "You know since you have bacon and I looked through the cabinets and found Bisquick, let's just have pancakes and bacon." He said with a shrug. "Alright sounds good. Get out so I can make it."

"No, I'm helping." Baron told her with a straight face. "Uh no, I don't need help. I am capable of doing this on my own thank you very much." She spoke narrowing her eyes a bit. "I know that. I just want to help. We can either continue this all day or you can at least let me help you this one time." He had these puppy like eyes with her when he spoke to her.

She bit her lip and mumbled, "Fine. Fine. I'll let you help me." She felt him pat her on the head causing her to halfheartedly glare up at him. "Stop that." He just grinned wolfishly at her. She rolled her eyes and slightly kicked his leg, "Just get the stuff we need to make this bs." He laughed at her picking her up like she weighed nothing and sat her on the counter giving her a quick kiss.

"Stay there, short stack." He told her while shaking his head somewhat. He got out the things that they needed to cook with and asked seriously, "How hard was it for you to give up your son?" The question caught her off guard but she was quick to recover, "It was very hard. I mean I carried Abioye for nine months. But I knew it was for the best because how Makyle got violent after I agreed to marrying him."

The male alpha saw his mate smiling sadly. "You know. I think you should know about the things in my past otherwise it'll be awkward when someone I know mentions something or someone you have no idea about." She now chuckled nervously. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion not understanding, "I didn't come from a pitch perfect family, Thomas. Before my mom met my dad Scott, she was married to my biological father."

Baron now was all ears and stopped his movements with getting the things. He sat across from her on the other counter waiting for Yolandi to continue. She began messing with the hem of her shirt and started talking, "Uh my real dad, Addison, wasn't really much of a nice guy behind closed doors. When my brothers, mom, and I went out in public we looked like any other happy rich family. My dad was always cheating on my mom and beat us to. Mostly my mom and I because we were weaker at the time. Though my own twin brother Kamau, Elias, and Gerald tried stopping him. When I got diagnosed with bipolar when I was about eleven or twelve Addison took me to the mental hospital he worked at. I was there for about two months probably. Two times out of the time I was there he, uhm, uh, raped me. Crazy, right? My own father. Someone who was suppose to protect me and keep me safe did that to me. When middle school came along and I told my mom she divorced him and met Scott. I trusted him easily. I somehow knew he'd keep me safe and take care of my mom and little brothers and accept my trans sister. You know I hated guys for the longest time. I used them for sex and cocaine. I guess it's because I thought every other guy was like Addison. Though during sex I had to be the dominant one due to the fact I couldn't stand being on the bottom and having a guy be in control. After my pregnancy and breaking off the wedding with Makyle, I started sleeping around again and using cocaine here and there. And in between those years I tried committing suicide twice because I couldn't live with myself and have my baby sister see me destroy myself and make everyone else around me suffer. When Kamau committed suicide two years ago I somehow snapped out of it and managed to get my shit together for him. And for Amaya."

Yolandi hadn't noticed the tears flowing down her face until she felt Baron's hands on her face wiping them away. He kissed her softly not saying anything. He picked her up just letting her cry in his shoulder. He leaned against the counter burying his face in her shoulder. The tattooed male rubbed the lean female's back. "Everything will be okay. I promise." He murmured and she knew he meant it. He would go through hell and back for her to be happy and she would do the same for him.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am back! Sorry I disappeared I got a bit busy. Also I hoped you guys liked this overly dramatic chapter. To be honest I think it sucks, but I dunno all of you that are reading seem to like it for some reason (whispers) weirdosssssss (cough cough) Anyway till next time my loves!~**

 **Rebel**

 **PS Should I do sort of huge time skip?**


End file.
